world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011614LibbyMaenam
sanguineOracle SO began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 22:19 -- 10:20 SO: T.T . o ( Maenam? ) 10:20 AC: lolol tooootes me 10:21 SO: T.T . o ( How are you doing this evening? ) 10:21 AC: doinq totes alriqht reddude !!! 10:22 AC: how are yu doinq yurself ??? 10:22 SO: T.T . o ( Aah. I am... discombobulated. ) 10:22 SO: T.T . o ( Do you know who I am? ) 10:22 AC: uhhhhh I don't think so ??? 10:22 SO: T.T . o ( Aah. ) 10:23 SO: T.T . o ( I am Balish's Matesprit. Libby ) 10:23 AC: oohhhhh Libby duuuhhhhh 10:23 AC: how are yu doinq !?!? 10:23 SO: T.T . o ( I am moderately unwell ) 10:24 AC: D:>= 10:24 AC: oh nooooo whats wronq ??? 10:24 SO: T.T . o ( Balish has a problem ) 10:24 SO: T.T . o ( and much to my dismay ) 10:24 SO: T.T . o ( it seems you are the only one who can fix it ) 10:25 AC: uh ohh is he uhhhh 10:25 AC: like totes freakinq outt aqain ??? 10:26 SO: T.T . o ( No. I am actually here to talk about how to prevent it. ) 10:26 AC: oh !! 10:26 AC: totes Libbydude 10:26 AC: water yu thinkinq about ?? 10:28 SO: T.T . o ( Balish has a mighty need for a moirail. And as much as it galls me, I cannot fulfill that function for him. ) 10:29 SO: T.T . o ( However, you seem to have a proper interaction for such a relationship, based off my observations and limited understanding of the "pale quadrant" through research ) 10:29 SO: T.T . o ( As I was informed by Sami, it is my duty as his matesprit to "fix him up" with someone to be pale ) 10:29 SO: T.T . o ( I have come to solicit you to fill that role. ) 10:29 SO: T.T . o ( with, of course, a few warnings and caveats ) 10:30 SO: T.T . o ( are you amenable? ) 10:30 AC: lol Im tooooote anemoneable I think 10:31 SO: T.T . o ( All right ) 10:31 SO: T.T . o ( I must lay out my caveats ) 10:31 SO: T.T . o ( before I allow this to continue ) 10:31 SO: T.T . o ( Is that permissable? ) 10:31 AC: lolol tooootes Libby 10:31 AC: lay your caviar !! 10:32 SO: T.T . o ( First, you will not, under any circumstances, prevent Balish from spending time with me. Is that clear? ) 10:33 AC: omq of coursse Libbydude 10:33 AC: not a probblem 10:33 SO: T.T . o ( Second, you will not, under any circumstances, touch Balish, unless it is required for assisting him in the moirail capacity, or maintaining that relationship. Is that clear? ) 10:34 AC: uummmm I think so 10:34 SO: T.T . o ( Good ) 10:34 SO: T.T . o ( Lastly, a warning ) 10:34 AC: =:O 10:35 SO: T.T . o ( If you do anything, ANYTHING, that remotely makes me think you might be flushed for him in ANY WAY, I will kill every other player in the game, and make you watch, before I give you the sweet release of death. Am I understood? ) 10:36 AC: um 10:36 AC: totes 10:37 SO: T.T . o ( Excellent ) 10:37 SO: T.T . o ( So long as you abide by these rules we wont have any problems. ) 10:37 SO: T.T . o ( I look forward to having a happy working relationship ensuring the health of my partner. ) 10:37 AC: yeah for shore 10:37 AC: no shell of a problem 10:38 AC: let yur conchious rest eassy 10:38 SO: T.T . o ( If you require anything, I would be more than happy to assist. You have my twinktag, don't be a stranger. ||) ) 10:39 AC: shore thinq Libbydude 10:39 AC: uhhhh qlad to kelp ?? 10:39 SO: T.T . o ( Excellent. ) 10:39 SO: T.T . o ( Is there anything you need at this time? ) 10:40 AC: nope noppe totes cool as a sea cucumber overr here 10:40 SO: T.T . o ( Lovely. Well, I must be off. I hope your pale solicitations go well. ) 10:41 SO: T.T . o ( Have a nice evening, Maenam! ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 22:41 -- 10:40 AC: D:>=